


尼禄不想起床

by Blue_Aura



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Father/Son Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Nero Has a Vagina (Devil May Cry), Nero having eggs, Protective Vergil (Devil May Cry), Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vaginal Fingering, just some soft vernero
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Aura/pseuds/Blue_Aura
Summary: 怀孕中的尼禄有些脆弱。
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	尼禄不想起床

**Author's Note:**

> 没什么内容的小短篇，希望你喜欢。

尼禄不想起床。他艰难地翻了个身——现在连这样普通的动作都很艰难了——仰面躺着，将手放在肚子上。那里高高隆起，原本坚硬的肌肉被内容物撑出圆润的弧度，指腹轻轻压上去能隐约感受到肌肉层下一枚枚坚硬的，圆形的东西。

一堆蛋。

尼禄笑了一声，自嘲的，带着两个月以来从未真正排解的忧郁。这是一次意外的产物。经过二次稀释的恶魔血脉让他的发情期来得格外的迟，在汹涌暴虐的情潮来临之时，他无措地向身边唯一的雄性，他的父亲伸出了手，绝望地等待着来自阎魔刀刀鞘的一击，或是被那条强壮的尾巴捆住，丢到什么地方囚禁起来。

但维吉尔没有拒绝他。

那双浅色的眼睛里有他读不懂的东西，年长的半魔抱着他飞向了森林的深处，在他的身体里播种。于是他怀上了父亲的孩子。刚开始只是小腹隐约的饱胀感，但很快，这些带着维吉尔魔力的恶魔蛋让他几乎寸步难行。

尼禄难耐地动了动，感到肚子里的那些蛋随着母体流向它们的魔力而轻微移动着，其中一枚格外活泼的，已经隔着包裹它们的硬壳顶到了尼禄的宫口。维吉尔不让他出门，也不和他做爱，他看护着尼禄就像照顾温室里的高级玫瑰，一举一动都透露着珍重和喜爱。看见冷漠的父亲这样对自己说实话……感觉并不坏。维吉尔的温柔几乎是与金子一样稀少的东西，此刻他却毫不吝啬地将它们朝尼禄倾泻。回忆着昨晚睡前额头上柔软的亲吻，尼禄脸颊烧了起来，他立刻摇头试图把那种感觉挥去。

再强大的恶魔也会在成为父亲的时候柔软下来，这毕竟是他们的天性，繁殖和战斗在基因里占据几乎同等的位置。尼禄吐了一口气，小心翼翼地将手滑下肚皮，撩开被单，钻进内裤里，感觉到两腿间那个瑟缩的穴口已经湿透了。他把这突然的饥饿感归结于那颗调皮的蛋，而不是想到维吉尔带着温度的蓝眼睛。怀上父亲的孩子已经足够糟了，他不想再当个爱上自己爸爸的变态。

他小心翼翼地将指尖划过花瓣，无法自制地因为突然的外力而小小地抽搐了一下。他太久没做爱了，发情期那几天的疯狂交合几乎成了一个遥远，甜美的回忆。父亲的阴茎是那么大，伴随绝对的力量，镇压了几乎将尼禄撕成两半的情潮，让他的恶魔像猫咪一样幸福地打着呼噜。他们在铺满柔软草叶的地面上做爱，直到尼禄的体内被操成父亲的形状，浓郁的种子把他的屁股弄得一团糟。尼禄紧闭着双眼，重重地将中指擦过花核，想象那是父亲的手指，指腹因为常年持刀留下薄茧。维吉尔喜欢在人类形态时恶劣地玩弄这里，同时凶猛地进入他，直到把尼禄逼到临界值，整个人像一张绷紧的弓。

"为我射出来，尼禄。我的好孩子，那么美，那么温暖，适合孕育子嗣的完美的温床。"

低沉磁性的声音穿过记忆的重重迷雾在耳边响起，尼禄张开嘴发出无声的尖叫。他几乎没怎么碰自己就高潮了。敏感的身体颤抖着，子宫里的蛋几乎顶到了他的胃，雌穴因为没有被填满只是痉挛着缩紧，下身又渗出了一股清澈的情液，彻底把床单弄得一塌糊涂。

”爸爸……Ver…gil……”太糟了，一切都太糟了。他真的需要维吉尔。借着幻想自我抚慰就像饮鸩止渴，尼禄沉浸在那清冷声线的回音里走不出来。孕期的身体把他的所有情绪放大，也把昔日硬汉变成了一只软软的，因为得不到爱抚而委屈地要命的小猫。他发出一声响亮的抽噎，终于忍不住呢喃着父亲的名字流下眼泪。

”……看看这是谁在哭？”

一只戴着手套的手将尼禄用力按着眼睛的小臂拉了起来，通红的双眼撞进了一汪结冰的湖面。维吉尔的嘴角上翘了一个小小的角度，眼睛里的愉快则更为不加掩饰。他刚从一场血腥的猎杀中归来，却整洁而优雅得好像从未出门。维吉尔脱下靴子坐上了床，双手拖着尼禄的腋下把他拉了过来，脑袋搁在自己的大腿上，一下一下地抚摸着男孩汗湿的短发。

”我……”  
”嘘，没事的，尼禄。我会照顾你。”

尼禄红了脸，侧过脑袋试图把自己埋起来。维吉尔的皮裤凉凉的，和他常年不高的体温一样。尼禄在感觉安心的同时觉得自己完蛋了。

一段安静又惬意的时间过后，维吉尔伸手掀起了尼禄身上的被单，对下面的一片狼藉挑了挑眉。

”这是我的失误。考虑到你较为稀薄的恶魔血统，怀孕期间不进行任何性行为是最安全的选择，光那些蛋几乎就能把你的魔力抽空。”

尼禄闭着眼点了点头。他当然知道想让那些蛋安全降生需要付出何种代价，他只是……控制不住自己。暗自叹了口气，他忽然感到一只带着薄茧的手顺着他的脸颊滑了下去，挑逗的抚摸着他的颈侧，下到胸口拧了一下乳头，让它几乎是瞬间就挺立起来。尼禄倒吸了一口冷气，情不自禁地挺起胸向那只手凑近。

”但的确有些恶魔会在怀孕期间变得更为……热情。这也许同样是出自补充魔力的需要，即使粗暴的性爱可能对他们的孩子带来威胁。”

一片阴影笼罩在了尼禄上方，维吉尔不知什么时候把尼禄的脑袋放回了枕头上。一只手臂撑在他的身侧，一只手继续向下抚摸着尼禄的身体，点起一簇簇火苗。尼禄扭动着大声呻吟，他能闻到那充满鼻腔的清冷气息里有欲望逐渐升腾，他体内的恶魔发出欢快的呼噜声。

”我不会那么做，尼禄，我永远不会伤害你和你肚子里的小家伙们。我会给你快乐的。”低沉的，几乎带着回响的声音说着。维吉尔的手滑进尼禄湿透的内裤。

尼禄融化了。


End file.
